The invention generally concerns a device for retaining and displaying articles and, in particular, a device for retaining and storing photographs whereby at least one of the photographs can also be displayed.
While there are many businesses concerned with the processing and printing of photographic film, the prints are generally delivered to the customer in the same manner. A paper envelope having one pocket for the prints and another pocket for the negatives is inserted inside an outer paper envelope which typically had been utilized to deliver the exposed film to the developer. When the customer receives the prints, he either places the prints in an album, or puts one or more prints in a picture frame for display, or leaves the prints in the envelope for storage.
If the prints are placed in an album, it is inconvenient to carry the album around in order to display the prints to others. If one or more prints are placed in a picture frame, they are separated from the rest of the prints which may be of the same subject matter and therefore desirable to keep together. If the prints are left in an envelope, each envelope must either be marked on the outside or opened separately in order to determine which envelope contains prints which are desired to be viewed.